Whistle For the Choir
by Zippy Zapmeister
Summary: Oh me, oh my, you talk, I die, you smile, you laugh, I cry...JJ/Reid. Smut. Smutty smut smut...okay, I should behave. Anyway, enjoy! Once again, JJ/Reid. ANTI WILL/JJ. Bye!
1. Chapter 1

"Holy shit! These brownies are, like, cosmic!"

Reid's face was riddled with brownie crumbs and a smile as he shoved the squared chocolate treats in his mouth. The bass of the music was thundering loudly in Emily's large apartment. JJ didn't even look, just nodded and kept dancing with Will. She could smell the alcohol on her boyfriend's breath; she knew this was the only reason he was dancing with her. But she kept on dancing...

Then she smelled the weed.

It was faint, but she somehow recognized the stench as some type of pot or marijuana. She takes her arms from around Will's neck, and starts to find Emily. When she does, she says,"Is there pot here?"

"Huh?" Emily shouts, not able to hear over the music.

"I said, is there pot here?"

Emily puts her hand to her chin thoughtfully."I think Morgan got some weed brownies. Why do you ask?" Once JJ heard "weed" and "brownies" used in the same sentence, she immediately ran over to the snack table and pulled Spencer away, making him drop a brownie. He licks his fingers, and, afterwards, says,"Hiya!" He grins until his eyes shut.

JJ just so happened to glance over at the brownie pan...and it was empty. He ate all of the fucking weed brownies. JJ sighs in frustration and looks to find that Spencer had already gone to the other side of the room, dancing with some random girl who was pushing her butt against him. JJ frowns and peels him off of the girl, who frowns in disgust at JJ. JJ responds by waving a hand towards her dismissively.

"JJ, what the hell-"

"Did you even fucking think before touching those brownies? There was weed in those, Spencer. Can you even comprehend anything I'm saying?" JJ felt angry, but Reid just makes a pouty face and nods.

"I sowwy," he says, sticking his bottom lip out and hanging his head. JJ falters. He didn't know, he couldn't have known.

"It's cool, Spence. Just...let me drive you home."

xXxXx

Spencer's head rolled towards the window, his hot forehead craving the cool window.

JJ stops in front of Reid's building, parallel parking. She smiles at Reid as he mumbles another apology. JJ reaches over and squeezes his thigh."It's okay," she laughs softly. He smiles, then puts his hand over hers. Reid opens the car door, removing his hand from JJ's and hopping out. JJ, opening her door as well, couldn't help but notice the absence she felt in her gut when his hand moved from hers.

_God, JJ. What about Will? He's the one you love, _JJ thinks in amazement. Nobody's ever made her react this way. Ever.

They make their way up the stairs, and Reid fumbles with the keys at the door. Once he opens it, he says,""Take your shoes off. My OCD can't handle that much at one time."

He smiles lazily, removing his own shoes. She smiled back I'd removes hers. He takes off his shirt and tosses it in a hamper.

He plops on the couch and sighs, rubbing his eyes. JJ couldn't believe how unbelievably hot he looked right now. JJ felt the urge to call Will, tell him it's over, then let her heart take her.

"So how's Will?" He yawns. JJ bites her lip. She sits next to him, and, placing her hand over his, says,"He's been...drinking a lot. And I know, it would be so wrong to dump him for that...but he...it seems like..." JJ sighs.

"JJ. You can always talk to me. You know this...don't you?" Spencer smiles warmly.

"It's just...and I'm probably overreacting...it almost feels like he never wants to, um, get intimate with me unless he's drunk. And that's on a good day. He always accuses me of cheating, and I..." JJ buries her face in her hands. She cries and Reid wraps his arms around her, holding her tightly.

"It's okay, JJ. It's okay. Shh, shh," Reid cooes as she cries into his shoulder. He strokes her back and whispers into her hair.

"I just want to be with you," she whispers, to which Reid jumps back, scooting as far away from JJ as possible.

"Woah! Jayje, we can't, I mean...JJ, you do understand my reasoning, correct? Sure, Will may be a shitty boyfriend, but I can't do this while you're still with him. I'm sorry, I...can't." Reid babbles.

"Spence, I love you," JJ says softly."I want to do this, so bad. Just tonight. Or just kiss me, or..." she sighs. He scoots back over to her, then whispers in her ear,"Just tonight...tonight only." His husky voice caused JJ to have goosebumps. She gained even more when his slick tongue darted out to her ear lobe. He then begins to nibble the skin, travelling from there to her neck to her lips, where he softly pushes his lips against hers, his tongue slowly asking for entrance. She parts her lips and their tongues meet, and JJ swore that she had never felt a feeling so...sweet, sensual, amazing.

She ran her hands along his chest, bending her neck down to kiss his neck. He smelled like honey and well-aged wine. It was a sickening combination. She moves down further to capture one of his nipples in her mouth. JJ swirls her tongue around the skin, her eyes not leaving his. She hears a moan from Reid's end when she gently digs her teeth into his perky nipple.

"Jennifer" was all he needed to say before she goes crazy pulling his pants down, tugging at the waistband. She stops at his boxers, stripping herself of her own blouse. Spencer reaches up to touch the valleys of her breasts, making her gasp at the feel of his long fingers."You...you're so beautiful," he whispers. JJ leans forward to kiss him, letting her tongue run slowly, excruciatingly over his lip. This is when she realized that she was in love with Spencer Reid. He moans into her as she strokes his erection through his boxers, and he breaks away from her to tilt his head back and sigh.

"Oh, Spencer. You're so..." She didn't even have the breath to finish the sentence. Reid's shaft was hard in her hands, and she licked her lips and then bit them. She found it incredibly sexy how she could get this reaction from him. Reid reaches behind her to unhook her bra, but, obviously still high, JJ undoes the clasp for him. Reid gulps as he kisses a line from her neck to her breast, taking a nipple into his mouth just as she did to him. She lets out a squeak, which turned into a moan. She starts to pant, so Reid takes this as a sign to pull her leggings down, as well as her panties.

"I need you," she says, tugging his boxers off. Reid bites his lip as her hand touches his shaft, skin-to-skin for the first time. She tightens her grip, causing him to shut his eyes and tangle his hands in her hair. She climbs over top of him, positioning her heat above him. She slowly but surely lowers herself onto him, eyes opening wide with pleasure. Will had never felt this way, or anybody else. She felt extraordinary, amazing in a way that never seemed so possible.

"Spencer, baby," she whimpers."Yes! Ohhh yes...mmm..." She lets her head fall back as she rolls her hips. He lifts his hips to go deeper, faster, harder. She grinds her teeth together, feeling her orgasm coming already. She digs her teeth into his shoulder as she squirts all over his erection, whining at the intensiy of her orgasm."Spencer, fuck!"

The sounds of the beautiful woman above him sent him over the edge, as he felt his cock and balls tighten up, and his stomach twist. He came hard inside of her, thick ropes of his seed shooting into her. Both of the bodies fell backwards, his shaft coming our of her with a slick pop.

The two lay there for a second or two, before curling into each other's arms.

And then there was a knock at the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Both of the lovers jump at the sound of the knock, two quick raps on the blue door.

"Spencer? Jennifer? You in there?"

"Coming, Will! I'm helping Spence into bed!" JJ shouts, trying to dress herself and Reid quickly. She was pretty sure Reid wasn't even thinking coherently. She wasn't either.

JJ throws a blanket over Reid's shirtless body, then opens the door. Will kisses her on the cheek,"Hey, cher. How is he?"

"Doped up. Poor thing," JJ shakes her head. The kiss Will planted on her cheek felt like poison. He didn't drive, did he?

Will walks over to Reid and waves his hand in front of his face, and Reid waves back, even though his hand sort of flopped.

"Spencer? Speeencer? You okay, man?" Will chuckles. JJ does a mental sigh. She had both of her lovers in one house. One was drunk, and one was high off of an orgasm and weed brownies. Whoop de do.

"He's fine. Come on home, he'll survive." Will smiles, but JJ felt uneasy and a little bit skeptic about leaving Reid here.

"Yeah, go ahead, Jayje. I'm just gonna...crash on the couch." Reid confirms. JJ, although still unsure, nods and leaves after Will. When JJ looked back, Reid was sleep.

xXxXx

JJ hated the stench of the rancid alcohol on Will's breath, and the worst part was that he kept kissing her, not passionately and lovingly, but sloppily and slovenly. He held her in his arms in their shared bedroom.

He plants kisses all over her neck, making her flinch.

"Let's make love, Jennifer," he pants. She resists the urge to roll her eyes.

"I'm really tired, Will. It's late." JJ disentangles herself from his arms."

"Jennifer? What's wrong, love?"

She brushes him off, but as he wraps his arms around her, she sighs,"Will, I don't think this is going to work."

Will chuckles,"Okay, I'll leave you alone. Go on to bed." JJ purses her lips. He wasn't understanding.

"No, Will. This...thing we have, it's not...God, how can I say this? There's...someone...else," She finally says.

Will seemed calm until he walked over to her and slapped her. Hard enough to bruise. She hisses at the burning sensation. Next, Will kicks at her once she hunches over, right in her stomach. She falls, gagging.

"Who is he?!" Will shouts angrily.

JJ gasps for air as he picks her up and shoves her against the wall, clutching her neck with both hands.

"I said, who is he?! Tell me! Is it Derek? Is it Hotch? Tell me, love. Tell me!" He slams her head against the wall. JJ finds herself cornered.

"It's Spence! Will, ah, let go, I can't breathe!" JJ gasps deep breaths when Will let's her go. She coughs and weezes.

"What does he have that I don't, cher? What am I doing wrong, just tell me and I'll fix it." JJ backs on to her dresser, then feels her gun behind her. She clutched it behind her back.

"He loves me! Not just when he's drunk or intoxicated in any way, he actually loves me!" She shrieks. Will throws himself at her, lunging. She sidesteps with the gun in her hand, and when he opens his eyes, the .22 was pointed at his forehead.

"Get up. Slowly," JJ says, shaking. Will nods and rises, his hands raised.

"Put it down, Jennifer. It's okay. We will work this out, just put it down."

"There's nothing to work out! It's over! Now get out of my house before I call the police!"

After asking her a hundred time if this is what she really wanted...

Will left without a fight.


	3. Chapter 3

_"Can't you see, Jennifer? He don't love you! He wasn't even thinking straight. You dumb whore." Will hisses."Don't think I'll forget about this."_

xXxXx

"JJ?" JJ jolts awake, breathing rapidly. She quickly reaches for her gun, pointing it towards the voice.

"Get out! I don't care who it is, just...just get out!" She shrieks. She knew it was Will.

"It's Spencer! Put...the gun...down," Reid soothes her. She slowly lowers the gun, shaking. Reid spreads his arms to her, and she curls into him, crying into the crook of his shoulder.

"Oh, Spencer, I'm so sorry!"

"Jeez, JJ. You're burning up. Do you feel hot? I think you have a fever." Reid says, ignoring her earlier apology.

"Yeah, I-I do feel kinda warm," she says, pulling her cover past her shoulders, just to cover the bruise Will gave her.

Reid sighs,"Do you have any cough syrup? NyQuil, maybe?"

JJ sniffs,"No. I don't like taking medicine that makes me tired."

"Well, I'll take off of work. And..." Reid feels her forehead with the back of his hand."You definitely are staying home. C'mere." Reid hugs her and she notices that her throat was sore. Partly from her escapade with Will last night, and this cold she was catching. Reid sighs as he buries his face into her neck, but he immediately notices something off. He pulls back, his hands on either of her shoulders. He runs his fingers along her neck, and she winced. He tilts her head slightly, then notices the purplish tint on her skin.

"Oh my God," Reid whispers."JJ!"

"It's nothing, Spencer,"JJ says, brushing his hands away from her neck. Reid, after thinking for a while, goes into the bathroom and comes out with some Tylenol. He gives her two capsules and says,"I know your throat is sore. Take these, and I'll be back."

"But-but where are you going?"

"The pharmacy. I won't be long." He leans over and kisses her softly on her forehead. She sighs, not wanting him to leave.

"I'm, uh, taking the spare key," he nods, seemingly somber. He leaves out the front door, leaving a surprised JJ. She shrugs, rolls over, then turns to the nightstand.

She didn't notice that her gun was gone until his car was out of the parking lot.

xXxXx

"From here to Texas, girls call me sexist, cuz I airbrushed your breasts on the top of my Lexus," Reid raps.

Today was gonna be a good day. That asshole Will was going to get what he deserved. Reid considered answering his phone when JJ called, but thought better of it and turned it on silent. He continues,"It's only cuz I fell in live with your solar plexus, your ribcage, and your, beaded necklace, so, so tell me what ya wanna do! Cuz anotha cup of cinnamon is comin through! I'm not Napoleon, I'm Waterloo. L'homme Run got feelings too! You pretty pretty pretty girls who sing...are...the last thing that a guy like me wanna get inside his car!"

He realized that JJ kept calling, and he knew exactly why. He wasn't going to hurt that douchebag. Will wasn't worth going to jail over. Reid was just going to scare him."When I see your long black hair in the shower, baby girl, it feels just like you're at home..." Reid was in the best mood he had been in for a while.


	4. Chapter 4

Emily Prentiss, clad in a Redskins jersey and underwear, holds a cold bowl of cereal as she plops on her loveseat. Chewing her Cheerios, she absently flicks through the channels on the televison.

"Nothing good is on, Serg," Emily grunts. The cat immediately pounced at a Cheerio she drops. He paws at it before eating it meekly and waiting for more. He knew his owner was a sloppy eater when no one was around; however, when the tall brown ape came over, he wasted none of his time waiting for scraps; she ate like a...cat.

Prentiss finally turns to the news, then watches for fifteen minutes, listening to a very dull 911 recording, something about Obama that she didn't really care to listen to...then an assault and battery in Laurel, Maryland. Since that was oddly close, Prentiss turns the volume up and pours more sugar into her Cheerios.

_"This just in! A local, Will LaMontagne, was beaten angrily by another Marylander, Spencer Reid! The victim's arm was broken..." _Emily gapes. She hadn't even realized she had overflowed her cereal with sugar."That little dumb shit!"

She sighs, getting dressed.

It was gonna be a bad fucking day.

xXxXx

As Emily searches for the cell, she grumbles under her breath,"This fucking kid." When she reaches his cell, he says sadly,"Hi, Emily."

She approaches his cell as he walks shamefully to the bars, and when he reaches them, she reaches her hands through the bars and shakes him to the point where his eyes roll back in his head."Don't 'hi, Emily' me you little cunt! Say another word and I'll beat the piss out of you, I swear! Now, explain!"

He says,"Uh..."

"No! I said don't talk! But...answer me first! Then don't talk! Now, explain why Will is in the hospital!"

Reid stutters,"He-he had choked JJ and left-left bruises, after she broke up with him! And, ooh, Prentiss, I was just so mad-"

"So?!" Prentiss hisses,"I'm mad at you, but am I beating you to a bloody pulp?" The officer comes between them, unlocking the cell door."Next time, don't call me stuttering,'duuuhhh I duuuhhh Emily I'm in jail duuuhhh' cuz I'm gonna leave your little ass in here,'duhh', to rot! Got it?" Reid nods shamefully."Good. Now let's go get some ice cream. You kicked his ass pretty good."

Reid mustered a small grin.


	5. Chapter 5

Reid enters the door to JJ's apartment. By this time, it was dark out and he had to tiptoe to her room. He prowls to her bed then sits on the side. He swipes her hair away from her face, softly. She stirs, leaning into his touch intently. When her eyes flutter, Reid jumps, then immediately soothes her."It's okay, JJ, it's alright, beautiful." Not only did she need the sleep, with her sudden cold, but the last thing Reid needed was for her to ask why it took him more than twelve hours to get medicine.

"Spence?" He flinched as her eyes open once more. Here we go."Where were you? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, don't worry, it's fine," he nods, a weak grin coming on his face.

JJ mumbles,"Must not be, it doesn't take me fifteen hours to get cough syrup." He winces once more. She was a tough cookie, that Jennifer Jareau.

"Hey," he wags his finger, as if to a naughty child,"I got you some Promethezine...with codeine. Lil Wayne raps about it. Be grateful."

"Did you just say..." Jennifer sits up quickly, immediately making herself feel dizzy. Reid steadied her.

"Don't worry about it," he chuckles,"your doctor prescribed it. Said it would help, since you have a history of asthma. If a cough comes, take a teaspoon." Reid leaves the side of the bed, waving goodbye.

"What? Where are you going?"

"Getting some clothes. You don't really think I'm gonna just leave you here, do you? I'll be back, twenty-thirty minutes. Promise."

"Okay," she says. Reid walks out of the door, but stops in his tracks.

"Then we can talk about what led you to break Will's arm." Reid smirks, nods, and heads to his house.


	6. Chapter 6

"Ew. I hate that Amber bitch so bad," JJ says as she blows her nose. Reid instinctively shifts and leans away. She doesn't notice."She's so raunchy. And vulgar. And guys think that's hot. Gross. Who takes their panties off at a party, then puts them back on within the first five minutes? And I bet all the guys almost came in their pants. She's so ew." JJ blows her nose again and Reid grimaced. The perks of watching Big Tips Texas with your girlfriend.

"Erm. I'm gonna move over here..." Reid grins stupidly as he haul assed to the other end of the couch.

"Why?" She cocks her head.

_Because you're germy and reaaally gross, _Reid almost said. Instead, he says,"So I can...see the TV better! So that if we ever go to Texas, I can see Amber and punch her in the face for being a slut." JJ grins happily. Bullet equals dodged.

"Please do," JJ nods."Let's watch Hardcore Pawn. I really don't want to see Seth, though. He's an egotistical dickhead. So, let's watch-"

"How about you stop fighting the sleep?" Reid chuckles."I know you're tired. It's three in the morning."

JJ pouts,"I hate going to sleep just because my medicine is making me. It makes me feel like a drug addict or something. Besides, I want to stay up all night with you. Ooh, yeah, let's pull an all-nighter!"

Reid's eyes widen,"What exactly will we be doing, in this, ah, all-nighter?"

"Pig out on candy, of course! That, my kind fellow, is why you are going back to the pharmacy to get chocolate!"

Reid blurts,"When you're sick, your body craves sugar, but that lowers your immune system cells' strength. You, ah, need that."

"Yeah, sure, whatever. I'm gonna find a movie to watch; go buy me chocolate!" JJ waves her hand."Period point blank."

Reid sighs and gets dressed.

xXxXx

Reid shoves a whole bunch of Twix and Reese's into his arms, then gets a bag of lollipops. He definitely was JJ's puppet.

As he gets in the check out line, he notices that there were two men behind him, holding...nothing. Reid shifts his stance, and pays for the sweet treats. He regrettably grabs a bag of marshmallows and tosses them on the counter. Yup. JJ the puppet-master.

"That's our guy," one of the men stated.

Reid takes the bags and leaves out of the automatic sliding door. As soon as he gets to his car, the two men grab his shoulders.

"You Spencer Reid? We've been looking for you," the biggest one smirks.

"What if I am Spencer Reid?" He growls, not looking behind him.

The last thing he felt was a small pinch.

xXxXx

"We found a paralyzing drug in his system. There's a slight concussion, looks as if it was from a blunt object. Bat, maybe..." the nurse drones on boredly.

"When will he start moving again?" JJ interrupted.

"...Day or two. It was given in a high dosage."

"What was it?" JJ sits up straight.

"We're in the process of finding that out, ma'am." The nurse sighs irritably. Before JJ could ask anymore questions, the nurse exits abruptly. JJ curses under her breath and watches Reid. His eyes were closed peacefully. JJ watches, and when she makes the slightest shift, his eyes shoot open.

"I'm sorry, doll," she smiles warmly. He blinks."Go on back to sleep." She ruffles his hair through the bandages. She leans forward and watches intently, and when it seemed evident he wasn't going back to sleep, she turns in the TV. The first channel that appeared was MTV, and, lo and behold, Big Tips Texas was on. Reid starts to cry.

"Aw, sweetie," JJ says softly."It's okay. It's a marathon, I'll sit here and watch with you for as long as you want."

_Somebody please turn this shit off, _Reid thinks.

He plots on how he can jump out of the window.


	7. Chapter 7

_"Oh, Spence," JJ cries out. Reid could feel her tightening around him, and she releases her hair from its clamp, letting it fall to her shoulders. It was wild, and sweat-drenched, touching her breast with the lightest of touch."Spence, Spence, Spence!" She gasps as her orgasm approaches. Even when he rolls over next to her, she still moans his name,"Spencer...Spencer...Spenc-"_

xXxXx

"-er! Spencer! Helloooo? Come on, you'll blink for JJ, but you won't blink for me?! Come on, now!"

Reid's bloodshot eyes flew open to a very irritated Emily Prentiss. Since he knew he couldn't, he knew that he was paralyzed, he pretends in his head to reach up and smack Emily in the nose. To his surprise, his arm moves and he hits her very hard.

"Ass!" Emily hisses, her nose bleeding. She squeezes it, tilting her head back."Well, at least I got him to do something." Reid tries to talk and ask her where JJ is, but a very frustrating grunt is all that he gets. Great. Half of his body still wasn't working.

"Ungh," he grunts.

"I like cute kittens too," Prentiss snickers. He reaches up and smacks her on the nose again, getting blood on his hand.

"Ungh. Ungh. Ungh!" He says angrily.

Emily sighs,"Look, I see that you have a boner. That's good for you. I don't do handjobs, though; ask JJ to, er, lend you a hand when she gets back. She finally got hungry, so she's in the cafeteria. But don't get all sassy with me," Emily hisses. Reid frantically looks down at the other end of the bed, to see a very apparent tent in the sheet. He shrieks.

"Unghaaaaah!" He whines. He starts to cry again. And, even worse, Prentiss turns the television on and Big Tips Texas was still on. Great.

_"Well, butter my butt and call me a biscuit!" _Reid silently prays some sap will come along and free him.

xXxXx

"Don't you feel so happy? You're home!" JJ squeals. Reid gingerly touches the bandages on his head for the umpteenth time that day, then puts his hand to his chin.

"I hate those curtains now. They remind me too much of Will's face after I was finished with him." JJ's head snaps around to look at the bloodred curtains. She glares at Reid, who then says,"I think I'll remodel. I like the color blue. Don't you like the color blue?"

JJ sighs,"Whatever floats your boat. Nice slip-in sneaky comment with those curtains. Now, why don't you get some rest-"

"Hm. I'm not really feeling this book above the fireplace," he says, ignoring her."Maybe I should put the boot I used to bash Will's face in up there instead. It's blue. It would go good with the new curtains, hmm?"

"One more snide comment, I dare you," JJ hisses."You made it out alive this time. Will won't make it so easy for you the next. I can promise you that. I really appreciate you being brave and all, but next time, try and make sure it won't get you killed."

Reid, still ignoring her, says,"I'm hungry. Being fed through an IV for all this time...man! I need a steak. How do you like your steak? I like mine medium-rare. With the blood coming out of it. You know...I think I'm gonna keep those curtains. They remind me of-"

"You kicking Will's ass." JJ rolls her eyes.

"No," Reid says, looking confused."Steak. It reminds me of steak. Medium-rare steak, to be specific. I say...we go clubbing. They have nice steak at 40D. You wanna go?" Reid raises his eyebrows hopefully.

JJ looked uneasy."I dunno. You shouldn't be drinking with the medicine you're taking, and you need to rest."

"I won't drink. I'll take a little nap on the way there. Any other excuses for us to not go?" Reid chuckles. JJ shrugs and follows him out the door.

xXxXx

"Aight, y'all, forty days and forty nights of paaarrrrtyyyy! Get down!" A siren plays, then some reggae song starts blasting. Reid was dancing with JJ, who had just forgotten that Reid should be sleep somewhere. Instead, they were both on the floor, grinding against each other in ways that were ultimately vulgar.

After they were both sweaty and exhausted, they both exited and leaned against the brick wall, laughing.

"Let's not tell Hotch. We're totally gonna feel like shit tomorrow, for real," JJ laughs. She could barely feel her throat being sore, and Reid ignored the throbbing pain in the back of his head.

"Yeah, that's gonna bomb. At least we got steak. Come on. Let's head home. Before we miss Big Tips Texas," Reid snickers. Yeah. He was that drunk.

"Oh, shit! You're so right. Let's get outta here. Besides, the music they were playing was like someone was stabbing my ear with dried turds. Repeatedly." JJ laughs, a melodious sound that Reid locked into his mind. As they walk to JJ's car, JJ couldn't help but notice broken glass all over the ground.

"Oh my gosh," she whispers."Oh gosh!" She jogs over, Reid in tow, to find all four of her windows busted open, glass shattered inside the car and out. She found a piece of paper on the windshield, and, gulping, she read it.

_I'm not done with you._


	8. Chapter 8

The crickets chirped outside, but even they eventually went to sleep; Reid was the only one left awake; JJ had long since gone to sleep, or, cried herself to sleep. Reid couldn't even shut his eyes. He kept thinking back to the busted windows of the car, and it made him angry.

JJ didn't deserve this. It wasn't fair to her, and Reid couldn't help but think that this was all his fault. It upset him greatly. He stared at the ceiling all night. JJ stirred whenever he would so much as sneeze, so he held her tight in hopes that whatever bad dream she was having would disappear.

xXxXx

When morning came, JJ was up bright and early. Every time her nerves would wake her up, Reid would be awake. She planned to maybe make him some breakfast. When she rolled over, though, she was by herself. A piece of paper had barely legible scrawl on it.

_JJ, I had to run a quick errand. I'll be back in a bit with coffee and donuts. Spence_

His promise of coffee and donuts changed her mood. She went back to sleep, although she pondered what the errand could have been...

xXxXx

Reid steered the car with his knees as he rummaged through the bag of donuts. Man, he had the munchies. He skipped breakfast to mail his letter to his mom and go to the car wash. He found a donut and ate it gingerly, although this was his fifth.

His phone vibrated in the passenger seat, so he stops to check it. It was a text from a number he didn't know.

_Your move._

He brushed it off as spam and kept driving.

xXxXx

"Package! Paaackage!" Someone shouts from outside the door of Spencer's house. JJ yawns and creeps to the door, looking out of the peephole. She saw a mailman dancing from foot to foot. He rings the doorbell several times, then knocks. He rings the doorbell again.

What JJ found completely weird was that the guy was dressed like a casual civilian. He had in sweatpants, a t-shirt, and a blue postal service hat. The only mail he held was the brown package. JJ awkwardly opens the door, making sure to keep her gun by the front door.

"P-package!" The man shoves the box into her arms and runs. JJ contemplates asking if she had to sign for it, but just shrugs and closes the door.

She tosses the package on the table, and, after thinking for a while, opens it.

What she found inside changed everything.

xXxXx

Reid had never been so confused as to actually cocking his head and scratching his ear. But, this? This bewildered him. Emily, Derek, Dave and Hotch were all gathered inside his living room. JJ was nowhere to be found, but soon he heard not one, but two pairs of feet walking from the bathroom.

He was angered as soon as he heard that country accent,"It's fine, cher. He'll be fine. He just needs...some time away." Why was Will in his house?

"So, um, can I ask why you guys are in my house?" Reid chuckles nervously."Cause half of you have never set foot in here. I mean, come on, even Gideon didn't come in here." Reid smiles anxiously. Nobody replied.

Finally, after moments of silence, Morgan grabs a tore open box off of the table."What do you think about this, huh?! What do you have to say for yourself?" Morgan roughly shoves the package into his arms. Before opening it, Reid looks JJ in the eye; she quickly cowers into Will's arms. He holds her tighter.

"JJ?" Reid squeaks. She cries into Will's arm. Reid opened the flaps of the box. He reaches in past the tissue paper, then grabs a small glass vial. He immediately recognized it.

"You guys aren't serious," he whispers. He laughs wryly, looking at Will."Do you guys believe this?"

"Reid," Hotch says, arms folded,"It will be best if you just admit to it. The dilaudid is yours. Why else would this package be addressed to you-"

Reid hisses,"Don't you guys see?! He's tricking all of you! He hurt her!"

JJ spoke up, voice cracking."He's getting help, Spence! I promise, it will all be okay, you just need to be in rehab for-"

"Calm down, love," Will cooes."Before you upset yourself." He turns to Spencer."I really am sorry, man. But I can't let you hurt Jennifer like this no more."

"You know what? Fine. I'll go to your fucking rehab. But don't expect me to even look in the direction of any of you when I get out!" JJ starts to shake."From now on? You guys' worth to me is in between that of a cockroach and the white stuff that accumulates in the corner of your mouth when you're thirsty. And, JJ?"

Reid tosses the box to her feet. She jumps."I didn't ever, ever think for one second that you were as stupid as you're looking right now. Don't visit me. Don't you dare."

Prentiss, angry, takes Reid by the arm and drags him out of the door. She tosses him in her car.

"So do you wanna know why I offered to take you to rehabilitation?" She hisses."Because I don't believe Will's shit for a second. Deep down? JJ knows what she's getting herself into. So here's what we're going to do. You're going to rehab. You'll only be there for a week or two. But keep it low profile. We know you don't belong there. But you're making yourself seem delusional. I'll have all this sorted out soon. Sit pretty." Prentiss backs out of the parking lot and speeds off.

"Okay," Reid says quietly.

"Oh yeah, Reid?" Prentiss says. Reid looks up somberly.

"Don't piss anybody off. Including me. I know it's easier said than done, but...I believe in you."

Reid smiles and gives her a nod.


	9. Chapter 9

**Three Weeks Later**

"Can you explain to me why I was in there for so long?" Reid says, shaving. He had just gotten out of that hellish place, and was now very grateful for the amenities he had at home.

"Probably," Emily says slowly, voice dripping with sarcasm,"Because you punched that nurse in the face. I'm just guessing..."

Reid hisses,"It was an accident. Besides, they did a piss-test and showed I hadn't had any-"

Prentiss interrupts,"You had just gotten a shipment, go figure, dumbass. You're out now. It doesn't matter. I found some stuff, so we might be able to-"

It was Reid's turn to jump in."I know you think I want to patch things up with JJ. I don't. I just want my name to be cleared up, so I can find somewhere to work. I'm quitting the BAU," he huffs. He dried his face off, then begins to comb his hair.

"Uh, not gonna happen. If you quit, I won't help you. I don't think this is worth quitting over. I found some evidence that could help us, so take it or leave it."

After thinking it over for a moment, Reid chuckles,"You know what? I'm not gonna quit! I refuse to give her the satisfaction. I got a date tonight, anyway. I don't have a crush on JJ anymore. I'm...free, in a way! I'm gonna have a good time tonight, JJ or no. Let's just make sure that JJ looks like an idiot. What do you have?"

Prentiss, shocked, stutters,"Well, uh, I found some stuff in JJ and Will's apartment-"

Reid howls,"They moved in together? Priceless!"

Prentiss was starting to get scared."Um, I found a receipt that states Will shipped a package weighing the same weight as the box of drugs that got shipped to you. It was shipped to an address that had the same zip code as you, but the rest was scratched out. That's our only issue. Garcia is looking into it for me. Now...we wait." Emily shrugs.

Reid seemed to be barely listening. After a while, he just slowly turns to Prentiss."Cool. I'll just...chill."

"Good. So, who's this date with?"

"Lila's in town. Probably just gonna be a little dinner date, maybe a movie."

Prentiss pondered this. She couldn't possibly let the romantic relationship between the doctor and liaison just...slip away! She had to fix this, and she knew just what to do.

"Oh. You guys know where you're going?" Prentiss pries.

Reid, clueless, shrugs,"Silver Diner. We both love the retro jukeboxes."

Prentiss smirks."Okay. I'll, ah, get out of your hair. Your unbelievably tangled hair."

Reid rolls his eyes."I'll see you later. Give me a call if Garcia gets something."

"Alrighty. I'll leave you to your resources. Buh-bye." Prentiss slips out of the room, then out of the building, grabbing her phone out of her pocket.

"Hey, JJ. You know...I thought we should celebrate you and Will getting back together, and Derek and I are celebrating getting through that last case, you know? How about...a double date? At the Silver Diner?"

This was gonna be perfect.


	10. Chapter 10

"Okay, Prentiss. I want you to give me the four-one-one, the full story. Why do you want to do this double date?"Derek Morgan asked as he drove his car to the Silver Diner. Prentiss listned, but barely registered before she spouted her lie: some generic one about "giving Will another chance" and "forgetting the past".

Apparently, Morgan didn't believe her bull shit."Yeah, right. You've hated his guts for a while now. Let's just get that out there. What are you planning, baby girl? Tell me, or you don't get any Derek Morgan tonight."

Prentiss scoffs,"Who said I wanted any Derek Morgan? Get with it, you're not as good in bed as you say you are. Not even half."

Derek hisses angrily,"Stop changing the subject already. What's the deal?"

Prentiss, after thinking it over, says,"Well, I found some evidence that suggests Will might have set Spencer up to get that package, so Garcia is looking some stuff up for me. No biggie."

"Waaait," Morgan's eyes narrow,"You're not giving the full story. What does this have to do with our double date?"

Prentiss looks away guiltily,"You're gonna get mad."

Morgan gives his best shit-eating grin and says,"I could never."

Prentiss snaps her head up."Well..." She blurts,"Spencer and Lila are having a date at the diner so I'm gonna make JJ see them so she'll get jealous and her and Spencer will tear each other's clothes off."

As Morgan pulls into the parking lot of the Silver Diner, he gapes in amazement at Prentiss. She looks up from behind her eyelashes, sticking her bottom lip out ever so slightly.

"Damn you, Emily Prentiss, for dragging me into this. I'm serious, you've got yourself a mess. But...if this is what you really wanna do..." As he trails off, Emily nods her head eagerly."Then I'll help you. But only because Will put his hands on a woman, and that doesn't sit with me." Morgan turns the car off as Emily claps her hands gleefully.

"Yay! Thank you so much, baby! I promise, this'll work out!"

Morgan opens his door, but before he hops out, he says,"It better."

xXxXx

JJ had been watching Emily for the past fifteen minutes. She was just sitting there, staring off at another table. JJ found it incredibly odd, so she tried to look at the table Prentiss was looking at, only to find that Will was blocking her view.

Prentiss' eyebrows raise in excitement, then she says,"I have to go to the bathroom. Jayje, will you go with me?" JJ, now, had the utmost look of confusion on her face.

"Uh...suuuure." JJ blurts, dragging out her syllables. Prentiss nods and scoots out of the booth, grinning at Morgan, who was busy scarfing down his food. He catches her and just gives her a nod, then turns back to his plate. Will looked irritated, JJ noticed. As they walk to the bathroom, she notices a man who oddly looked like Reid staring out of the window. Same build, same hair, same complexion. JJ was starting to get freaked out.

When they get inside the bathroom, JJ immediately notices a blonde girl at the mirrors, doing her make-up.

Then, JJ recognizes that girl as Lila Archer.

"Lila!? Is that you?!" JJ says, shocked. What the hell was she doing here? Surprisingly enough, the girl turns to JJ.

"Agent Jareau! How nice to see you!" She smiles. JJ didn't have even a hint of a smile on her face.

JJ stutters,"What, um, what are you, ah, doing in the DMV?"

Lila smiles some more,"I'm shooting this movie in Delaware. It's not too far, only a short drive. So I was like, 'I have to come see Spencer'. My boss was all pissed, but I was all,'come on, dude. Get the sand out of your vagina'," she laughs, then turns back to the mirror. JJ was heated.

"So-so Spencer's here? In this diner?" She looked bewildered.

"Yeah! We're catching up pretty good. Did he tell you about his friend's ex that got him sent to rehab? That's terrible! And that broad was dumb enough to believe it. Oh well! More Spencer for me," Lila gives a perfect movie-star grin.

JJ turned red with anger."Oh yeah? I'll have you know that that dumb broad is me."

Lila turns from the mirror slowly. Her expression was blank. Suddenly, she started to shake her head."Wow. Y'know, you really hurt him. He told me that he feels like...he feels like you used him. Like you fucked him and kissed him and did all that, only when it was convenient for you," she pauses, applying her mascara."Not only did you lose a good boyfriend..." Lila trails off and begins to leave.

"But you lost a really good friend, too." Lila walks out of the door.

JJ takes a deep breath. Prentiss stands there like an idiot, before saying,"You know, JJ, she's telling the truth. I understand where he's coming from. It does kind of seem like when things got bad between you and Will, you come running to him...and when things are okay again, you dump him like trash. Why don't you, um, take a couple of minutes in here. Just to think." At that, Prentiss leaves too.

JJ never felt more alone in her life.


	11. Chapter 11

As soon as she left the bathroom, she could feel his eyes on her. Lila had told him everything, and he knew she was here. JJ knew Reid would be watching her. She keeps her eyes down as she walks back to the table, making sure to let her hair cover her face. When she reached the table, she noticed that Will was looking pissed.

"Hey, baby, what's wrong?" She says, though she already knew the answer.

Will had a fire in his eyes."I could see you looking at Spencer over there," he hisses. He grabs her arm tightly, clenching the skin.

Prentiss, attempting to calm him down and lighten the mood, says,"Hey, calm down, Will. Spencer's no prize piece anyway."

Will's head snaps around to stare at Prentiss."This is an 'a' and 'b' conversation, so I suggest you 'c' your way out of it. Mind your own goddamn business." Will turns back to JJ."I know you still want him. He's a crackhead, can't you see!?"

Morgan stands up, leaning over the table to peer at Will."Hey, you listen here! Whatever shit from you JJ puts up with, that's her problem. But nobody, and I mean nobody will talk to my girlfriend like that. Learn some respect, you piece of-"

Emily sighs,"Let's just go, babe. It's not really worth it." Emily gets up to leave, and Morgan growls at Will before leading her to he exit.

JJ whimpers as Will squeezes harder,"Will, come on, I didn't even look in his direction! Let go, you're hurting me!"

Will screams, getting the attention of the whole diner,"How dare you! You don't think you hurt me? When you stare at him like a slut who has no respect for her man!"

JJ felt really, truly embarrassed, and she couldn't really feel her arm anymore."Will, I'm sorry-" Will abruptly cuts her off with a heavy punch. He had busted her lip; blood sprayed all over the table and his hand.

"Damn it, Jennifer! Look what you made me do!" He screeches. Reid had reached his boiling point. He throws his fork on the table and marches over to the other table, leaving a confused Lila. He growls,"Let her go, or I swear I will beat the taste out of your mouth!"

JJ whines,"Oh, Spence, don't do this!"

Will roughly let go of JJ, then turns his attention to Spencer.

"What do you want, boy?" Will sneers.

"Just leave, Will. If you know what's good for you, you'll leave," Reid stands his ground.

Will shoots back,"You don't know what kind of tricks I have up my sleeve. You better back off while you can."

As soon as Reid notices Will reaching to his hip, he pulls out his gun. Will fires first, sending a bullet through Reid's thigh. Before Reid falls to the ground, he delivers one shot...

A shot that changed everything.


	12. Chapter 12

"Aw, Derek!" Emily says."I knew we shouldn't have left, baby. Now look what happened! We should have been there."

Morgan scoffs,"I wouldn't ever risk you getting hurt. I love you way too much. Now, Reid needs us."

"What I really need,"Reid drawls,"is for you two to stop drooling over each other. It's sickening. All this 'baby' and 'I love you soooo much' is sorta annoying. Where's-"

"JJ is with Will, you know, since you shot him in the stomach," Prentiss frowns.

Reid scoffs,"I was going to ask where Lila was. I have no desire to know where JJ is."

Morgan, upset at that comment, says,"Well, Lila had to go. She told me to tell you she'll call you. Anyway! JJ really wants to be here..." Derek trails off.

"Okay, sure. Take me home. I can't wait to get out of this hellhole," Reid waves his hand dismissively.

Morgan sighs and, after they sign the discharge papers, they drive Reid home.

xXxXx

_Knock knock knock._

"Who is it?"Spencer calls without looking.

"It's the FBI," he hears in a deep female voice."Open up!"

Reid's eyes widen. He grabs his crutches and hops to the door, opening without looking out of the peephole.

"What can I do for you?" He says, smiling. His smile faded when he noticed it was indeed the FBI, but none other than Jennifer Jareau.

"You could let me in, possibly," she says softly.

He tilts his head back slightly."Possibly. Depends on what you want from me."

JJ sighs guiltily,"I just want to talk. Can we...talk? Please?"

Reid immediately starts to profile her. Well, not profile, so much as read her body language and try and read her mind. She had on her "fuck me" outfit; black pumps; pinstripe skirt; and a black turtleneck. She was wringing her hands terribly, he noticed, and her nails were bitten down to the quick. She kept shifting her stance, and he realizes he was scaring her by not answering. He hesitates to reply, but just mumbles,"I guess." He turns and hops his way back to the couch, and he sits down. She sits next to Reid, sighing and burying her face in her hands.

"Listen...I thank you for what you did. I really do," she says.

"But...? I know there's a 'but' coming up. There always is when you say something nice," he doesn't meet her eye as he rises to go to his stereo.

"Okay. I deserved that." She clears her throat."There is a but. It's just...you don't understand the kind of love-"

Reid scoffs,"So this is why you're here? To make me feel like shit? Congratulations. You've achieved your goal. You're the love 'em and leave 'em type, huh? Do you realize how desperate you seem? Will preys after girls like you who are too dumb to realize that he knows he can do whatever he wants to you, and you'll stay. I never believed you could be this dumb! You don't even know what you want!"

"I do!" She cries out."I just want someone who loves me, that's all I want!"

"Then what the fuck are you with him for?" Reid yells, voice cracking."You know, if you're so stupid that you believe that he loves you, you deserve to be treated like shit. It's sad. I just want you out of here. Get out." He slides a CD into the stereo and plops back down on the couch. She slides towards him, and before he could yell at her again, she kisses him, hard. She let her tongue play with his, but he pulls away before she could really get started.

"You really think you're the shit, huh? You think that I'll just keep coming back, because Spencer is just soooo desperate that when some bitch comes along who treats him like dirt, he'll keep coming back! No! Get out! Don't call me, don't come back here, just leave me the hell alone!" Reid shouts. JJ sits in awe. This was like a broken record: Lila and Emily said the same thing. JJ had never even thought about it.

"Is...is that how you really feel? Like, like I...just use you?"

"That's not how I feel," he screeched."It's what I know. My mother always told me I should look out for home-wrecking whores like you. Just get out!"

"No! I need to...I love you, Spence!" She starts to cry.

Reid takes a deep breath. God, he couldn't stand seeing women cry."Calm down. Look. Just...you can stay the night here. We can talk about this tomorrow. It's been a long day."

JJ looks up hopefully."Can I sleep...with you?"

"I'll think about it. Go take a shower," he grunts."I'll bring you some clothes."

JJ decided not to push her boundaries. She nods and, before she gets up, hugs Spencer tightly. He gulps...

Then wraps his arms around her.


	13. Chapter 13

Damn morning wood.

JJ had finally convinced Spencer to let her sleep in his bed. She was happy as a horse in a haystack, but quickly, her mind turned to...other things. She was laying in bed with the person she has always loved through thick and thin, and, oh yeah, she just so happened to have had sex with him...and it was great. And she had to just lay there.

She was going to freak. Well, she was freaking. She tossed and turned and he slept like a baby. God, this was so not fair! She knew she couldn't just leave him; he would wake up in the morning, and would probably be hurt. No, that can't happen.

Well, she just wanted to feel his skin. That's all. She shifts a little closer, the rising sun shining impossibly bright for six in the morning. JJ stops moving, making sure he was still sleep. He mumbles something, then scratches his ear. Then, he was still. JJ proceeds to slowly but surely toss her leg over his hip and drape her arm over his chest.

God damned morning wood.

She could feel the bulge in his boxers pressing against her, and she shifts so that her crotch was nearly on his. She licks her lips, then shifts a little bit closer, to the point where his cock was standing at attention against her borrowed boxers.

_You're not gonna really do this, are you, Jennifer? This is rape. He barely wants to see your face. This is wrong._

JJ bites her lip, then bucks her hips gently. She gasps at the very much wanted friction, then bucks her hips again. She whimpers. She was actually, factually dry-humping her ex-but-maybe-not-ex-boyfriend. And she didn't feel the slightest bit of guilt.

She gathers a rhythm, moving her hips just so. His cock became increasingly hard, and she starts to move faster. She nearly lets out a moan, but stops herself. JJ just let out a sigh, then kept going. She couldn't stop now, she had to come, she just had to!

She presses harder, letting out a soft yelp of surprise when the fabric of her panties brush against her clit.

"Spencer," she whispers, feeling her orgasm coming."Spencer, yes, oh, yes!" She came hard in her panties, soaking the sheets in her juices. She pants lightly, content, to say the least. Her eyes wander down to the erect tent in the boxers of Reid. JJ then realizes Reid was wide awake.

"Are you done humping me? Cause if you are, I'd love to go make some coffee. If not, well, that's sort of your problem. I think I need some coffee right about now," he smirks.

JJ stutters,"Oh-I-um-I'm-it's really complicated..."

"Suuuure. Complicated. Why don't you go take a shower. A cold one," he laughs. She was flushed. She realized she was still staring at his cock and drooling."Yeah, um, a cold one. We can talk about this and all the other things on our to-do list when you get out." He rises off of the bed and walks towards the door, limping without his crutches.

JJ nods and rips her eyes away from his abdomen."Spence, I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to, um, do, um, that." She points to his erection.

"I'll take care of it. I might just take a cold shower myself."

"With me?" She blurts. He chuckles.

"Yeah. With you." He grins and walks out of the door.


	14. Chapter 14

"Tell me your darkest secret," Reid says, dipping into his microwaved oatmeal. JJ screws her lip to the side.

"It's a stinker. I dunno."

Reid stares at her blankly."You broke my heart. Twice. I'm just beginning to trust you again and only because I'm too stupid to do otherwise. You took advantage of me in a time where I was barely coherent. You basically raped me. The least you could do is tell me a stupid secret. But, if you don't want to...whatever." Reid shrugs. JJ swallows. Okay, that was harsh. She knew he was running a total guilt trip, but she felt the necessarity.

"When I was, I dunno, sixteen...I was bullying this girl. I only did it because she was so much smarter than me and prettier and I was just...so insecure. So then, a couple of months into the year, her mother, she found her dead. She had killed herself. I felt so terrible, Spence, I just can't get over it. But, that's enough about me. Spill it. Deepest, darkest, secret." She nods encouragingly, and Spencer, unfazed, takes another spoonful of oatmeal.

"I originally wasn't gonna tell you this," he shifts uncomfortably."But I feel like you have the right to know, so...yeah. Here goes. I did something that is really, really embarrassing and if you feel the need to get up and leave, please do so. I...I tried to kill myself one time. It was really...I just..."

JJ interrupts,"What?! Spence, oh my God! When?! When was this?"

Reid hangs his head,"When I was thirteen. I was just really unhappy, so I slit my wrists and I-"

"Oh, Spence!" JJ cries out. She throws her arms around him and hugs him tight, holding him close to her. She starts to sob into his chest.

He reassures her,"I'm fine. I'm fine. Just calm down. I was young and really stupid, okay?"

"But-but-but you...Spencer!" She sniffs. He pulls away from her and wipes the tears off of her face, then kisses her forehead.

"You okay?" She nods and looks up at him. She studies his face; his plump, pouted, kissable lips; his raised eyebrows; his chocolate eyes...yeah, she was obsessed, alright. Obsessed. JJ wanted to kiss him so bad, but she feared he would turn away, or push her away, or just try and get away away away. She purses her lips, licking them nervously. She had already raped him. Hell, what could one kiss do to her? She reaches back and grabs hold of his hair, then stares into his eyes, stealing a glance down at her lips. Then, she leans in...

"Wait," he breathes. He didn't even notice that JJ was straddling him."Wait, wait, wait, I can't...I'm just not sure."

"About what?" She whispers hoarsely.

He gulps,"It's...I don't even know what we are, JJ. Of if there even is a we." That part hit JJ like a dagger."Because...it may sound dumb, but trust is like...paper. Once it's crumpled? It will never be perfect again. Do you even realize how much you hurt me?" His voice shook with pain.

JJ closes and opens her mouth several times, then says,"I-I do. It's just-"

"Oh, yeah, I remember. You don't give a rat's ass about anybody else." Spencer scoffs.

"No! I love you, I do, I do. How can I prove that to you?"

Reid ponders this, then says in a low voice,"If you really love me, you'll let me go. Or just give me some time."

"Spencer," JJ whines,"Please! I know I seemed really stupid, but give me a chance. I promise. And...and I'll even start by breaking up with Will."

This last part struck Reid. He raises his eyebrows, then says,"Okay. I guess."

JJ squeals and throws her arms around his neck."Spence, I promise you, everything's gonna be okay." She smiles and looks into his eyes. She finds herself in the same position as earlier. She wanted to kiss him, but this time, she did have something to lose. What if he didn't want her? What if she blew it and he never would? What if, what if, what if.

She blurts unconsciously,"Can I kiss you?"

"Can you?" He chuckles softly. She takes this as a yes, then dives in to his lips. She shamelessly claws at his tee shirt, using her tongue to explore the wet caverns of his mouth. When he pulls back, she pulls him closer and keeps going."Damn," he breathes when she finally pulls away."You mist have been waiting."

"A forever and a half, baby," she laughs as she goes to his neck and leaves hickies all over, sucking the skin greedily."But...if you must know, I want nothing more than to please you and make you happy; if you don't want to do this right now, I'm okay with that."

He raises his eyebrow at that, saying,"Oh, really? That's interesting, considering you were literally drooling over my penis half an hour ago."

"Jeez, why you gotta bring that up?" She grins."And, so what. I was. That's a completely different topic."

Spencer smiles warmly,"Suuuure. But I'll say this...I have never felt so stalked in my whole life. Loved, but stalked, too."

"Hey, I'm not desperate, by any means. I just...feel so drawn to you, I dunno. I just want to seem good around you."

"Good in what?" He says innocently.

She twiddles her thumbs and looks him in the eyes."Everything."


	15. Chapter 15

"You don't understand, Prentiss!" JJ shifts in the tight space. Prentiss had insisted that they sneak away from the plane for "girl talk"."He just doesn't trust me. I mean, sure, we make out, we fondle, but then he'll stop me and say that he's 'just not sure'. What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

Prentiss sighs roughly,"It means that you broke his heart, JJ. He has the right to push you away, because you did that to him."

"I still don't get what I did wrong," she pouts at the older woman's explanation.

"Then you don't deserve sex. As a matter-of-fact, you should he grateful he's giving you the opportunity to even be near him. I don't know how else to help you, and you can get all hot-to-trot, but I'll let you know right now...he's never going to let you in if you don't understand what you did wrong." Prentiss opens the airplane bathroom door, then pulls both of the profilers out of the small room.

JJ saunters to her seat next to Reid, then leans over his shoulder so that he could see what he was reading."What's this?" She leans closer, purposely resting her hand in his thigh.

"Stephen King's new book. Sequel to The Shining. Had to get it." He says wryly.

He goes to turn the page, but she says,"Wait, I'm not finished."

He shrugs and hands her the book, then moves to sit next to Prentiss. JJ sits in awe, then shifts uncomfortably. She narrows her eyes angrily. He was over there laughing with Emily. JJ actually felt pretty...jealous. She knew Emily would never do that to her, and that she loved Derek, but she felt irked by the fact that Reid would rather be over there with Prentiss.

JJ felt as if she could cry.

xXxXx

"What the fuck was that on the plane? You're acting as if I'm the worst person in the world, like you hate me." JJ's voice cracked with pain.

"I don't," Reid says."How's Will? Seeing as though you never broke up with him, you should know."

JJ closes and opens her mouth, then opens it again."I will! Please, just give me some time," she cries out.

"For what?!" He shouts."To choose? To choose between someone who loves you and someone who uses you as their personal punching bag?"

"No," she whimpers,"It's just that...I don't know, okay? You don't understand."

Reid scoffs, tears in his eyes,"You're right. I don't. And I guess I never will. You know what? Just...just get out of here."

"Wait-" she starts.

"Get out!" He shrieks. He opens the door. She stares at him in shock. "Go!" She takes one last look at him, then walks out of the door.

xXxXxJJ wanted to deny the fact that she was doing this. She knew she couldn't. Had she really stooped so low as to touch herself with the thought of him?

Her breath heightens as she trails her hands down her body, hissing when she pinches a hard nipple. Her left hand stays at her breast, while her right makes its way down her stomach. She reaches her leaking center, then fingers her clit. She moans,"Spencer. Oh, _Spence._ Yes, mmm..." She uses her thumb to rub her throbbing bud, and her two fingers went to her opening. She slips them inside, coating her fingers with her juices.

"Spencer!" She gasps."Oh God, I'm coming. More," she bucks into her hand, moaning. She pinches her nipple and feels her heat tighten around her fingers. She squirts her juices all over her hand, moaning softly. JJ rolls over and sighs. She knew she wasn't going to sleep tonight. She turns on the radio and listens to the traffic report that reminded her of Spencer.

_Knock, knock, knock.  
_

"Uh...I'm coming," she snatches a robe off of the back of her door. She runs to the door and looks out of the peephole. It was Prentiss and Morgan. She swings open the door, then immediately regrets it.

"Ooh-wee! You know, Emily told me not to tell you this, but we could hear you when we walked in the building.'Oooooh God, I'm coming, I'm coming, oh Goooood!'" Morgan bursts into laughter. When he recovers, he says,"So, where's Spencer? I heard you yellin' his name."

JJ flushed."He's not here."

Morgan's eyes widen."Well, then. We, uh, walked in on...you."

"No shit, Sherlock," Emily drawls."We heard about what happened with you and Reid."

JJ hisses,"How?"

"The PPL, of course." Emily chuckled."Profiler Pipe-Line."

"Emily, I do love him. I really do," JJ sighs.

"Then break up with Will. Why is it so complicated?" Morgan offs. JJ shot him a look.

"You don't get it."

"Well, I like knowing things. Why don't you explain?" Prentiss drags Derek to the couch and pushes him to sit.

JJ bit her lip."I just...I love Will too."

"Okay," Prentiss sighs,"Then I guess people treating you like shit is what you deserve."

This hits JJ hard. Reid said the exact same thing."Will just has problems, problems that he's fixing."

"Well, you can't fix stupid," Morgan shrugs. JJ nods in agreement.

"So what's your plan?" Emily raises her eyebrows.

JJ just shrugs and leans her head back. She really didn't know.


	16. Chapter 16

When Reid heard a knock at the door, he really didn't feel like answering it. After the tenth knock, though, he grabs his crutches and hops over. He looks out the peephole. It was none other than Jennifer Jareau.

"What do you want?" He shouts. It was five o'clock in the morning.

"I broke up with Will. And, I thought I should let you know, he told me...he told me, 'this isn't over yet'. So, I wanted to know if I could stay with you for a couple of days. Just until he calms down," JJ explains.

Reid listens, then opens the door. He doesn't move to let her in."How do I know you're not lying?" He hissed.

She takes her phone out of her pocket, then shows him the text she had sent Will. Reid moves to the side and lets her in. She felt like cheering, but she just sets her bag down and turns to meet him.

"Can I...?" She trails off. He shifts his stance, then nods. She takes a step towards him, then cups his cheek in her hand. She gets on tip-toe to kiss him, her tongue gently asking for him to open his mouth. She moans into his mouth, swirling her tongue with his. Suddenly, he pulls away.

"I know," she groans."You're just not sure."

He breaks into a grin."No. I am sure. It's just that my foot is starting to hurt, sooo..." He chuckles softly.

"Oh!" She squeaks. She looks down and realizes that he was standing without his cane."Sorry!" He smiles and nods, then sits on his couch. She takes a seat next to him and sighs.

"I, um, understand if you're not ready," She says. She shifts into a more comfortable position and looks him in the eye."I know it seems like I'm rushing things... it's just that I really find myself, just...drawn to you. But I'm ready to wait, if that's what it takes."

He smiles warily."That was...that means a lot to me. But you don't have to wait anymore," his eyes twinkled in delight as he said this last sentence."I really want this. I really want you." He moves closer to her, and, closing his eyes, captures her lips in a passionate kiss. He places his hand on the back of her head, tilting his head for better access to her mouth.

_This is really happening. I mean, sure, we've had sex before, but he's fully coherent and it'll probably be even better! I couldn't think of anything better that could happen right now... _

"I love you," he whispers as he moves to her neck. He nips at her collarbone, causing her to gasp.

_Okay, except for that. Now that, is just awesome!  
_

"I love you too baby...oh God. Please go lower." JJ lets her head roll back, and he unbuttons her blouse, exposing her red lace bra. He licks a trail down to in between her breasts, where he unlatches her bra. He lets it fall to the floor, his mouth moving to her breast. She omits a small squeak at the feel of his tongue on her perked nipple. He nearly jumps her out of her chair as he suckled on it gently."You're driving me crazy." She pants.

"What do you think I'm trying to do?" Reid grins sneakily and kisses down her bare stomach, then nips precariously at her hipbone. He plays with her dark jeans before pulling them down, then off. Next, Reid peels her panties off of her. He starts to suck on the inside of her thigh.

"Wait," she breathes heavily, making the younger man stop.

"Hmm?" He cocks his head.

"I've never...nobody's ever...y'know. Will never did this, and none of my other partners have ever...you do follow, right?" She looks at him hopefully.

He nods,"Just tell me if you feel uncomfortable. I'll stop."

She nods and Spencer resumes his ministrations, sucking dangerously close to her dripping heat.

Finally, he gently lashes his tongue at her bud. She gasps and tangles her hands in his hair. He takes this as a sign to keep going, and takes her throbbing clit into his mouth. He hears the most beautiful chorus of "oh God"s, "fuck"s and "don't stop"s as he darted his tongue into her. He thumbs her clit, sliding a finger inside of her, curling it just so.

"Do you want me to stop?" He says innocently. She shakes her head.

"Please, keep going, oh God, Spence!" She moans. He returns to her, relishing the taste of her sweet juices. He sucks on her ever so teasingly, drawing out her pleasure. Soon, he feels her tighten around his fingers, and he starts to whip his tongue faster."Spence!" She moans loudly as she came, her juices flowing onto the couch and into Spencer's mouth.

"God," she pants as he moves up to kiss her,"I haven't came like that since...forever."

"Mm, there's more to come," he chuckles as he pulls his sweatpants off. Once he tugs them off and pools them on the floor, he slips his boxers and t-shirt off next. She sits up to lick and suck on his nipples, causing him to moan. She sits back to study the lovely man before her. His cock was fully erect, his lips plump and his chest heaving.

"God, you're so beautiful," she whispers. She begins to flash back to all of the ways she hurt him, and how much he should hate her. But he doesn't. She had never felt so grateful in her life.

He positions himself over her, and she lifts one leg to rest on his hip. He looks her in the eye with affection as he pushes into her. She gasps in pain and pleasure, digging her nails into his back, leaving crescent-shaped

marks in the pale skin.

"Tell me when to go," he pants after he was fully inside her.

She waits a couple of seconds, then nods. He slowly starts to withdraw from her, and then he shoves himself back inside of her. She cries out,"Spence...faster!"

"But...I don't want to hurt you," he whimpers.

"Faster," she says, ignoring his before remark.

He gives her a slight nod and starts to pump in and out of her, relishing the small whimper she gave every time their skin met. For a while, the only sound was the slick slap of skin on skin, of his hips grounding into her. Soon, she wraps her other leg around him, hooking her feet on his hips.

"Jennifer," he growls. The way he said her name made her gush every time. The way it rolled off of his lips, the way he pronounced every syllable so...sinfully.

"Spencer, baby," she pants."I'm coming, oh, please...more."

Reid starts to move his hips faster, then finally feels his halls tighten up. He released his spunk inside of JJ, whimpering in pleasure.

JJ came soon after, once again pouring her juiced out of her throbbing heat. When both of them finished, Reid scoops her up bridal-style, and carries her to the bedroom. She slides under the covers and snuggles up to Spencer, still breathing hard from her orgasm.

"Wow," she whispers."I've never...it's never felt like that before."

"You know," Reid sighs,"There are so many people who say that. There's a big difference between having sex and making love. I'll admit, our first time together was probably just sex, because I was indeed high as a kite. But...this? This felt so different because I made love to you, JJ. And I know for sure that Will has never given you that."

JJ sighs, too,"Now that I think about it that way...I've never made love. Ever. It's always been just sex, or just a quick go-around."

"You should never have to settle for anything less than what you deserve," he whispers. She shivers at the huskiness in his voice.

"Spencer, I love you," she blurts. Great. Now he would think she was weird.

But all he said was,"I love you too."


End file.
